Matchbox
by Emily Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy meets his match. Or so he thinks. Way better summary inside.
1. A Curtsy for Little Malfoy

Matchbox

Summary: He wishes he was anywhere else but in 6th year Care of Magical Creatures class. Draco Malfoy failed the year before and is now taking 6th year course when he could not be taking it at all. But Hagrid has something else up his sleeve. When he decides that this year is going to be different with groupings, Malfoy prays he gets a sexy Ravenclaw. But God doesn't always answer all prayers. Draco Malfoy may have finally met his match.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Hutta Bahas, and the plot. All hail queen Rowling.

Rating: PG-13, might change to R.

Chapter 1: A Curtsy for Little Malfoy

A/N: It sounds way to crazy to even think about ever even for a instant of a second to happen but, just read. I kept Luna the same as I thought she be, just a little more random, and you'll find out why later on in the story. Ok, now that that is out, onward!

Draco Malfoy strode down the Hogwarts hallways extremely pleased to be back. His summer had been... one that should never be brought up again, and for that fact, he was glad to be home. He spotted his welcome wagon next to the gigantic oak doors of the great hall and waved half-heartedly at them. Crabbe and Goyle stood smugly with idiotic grins plastered on their faces, and Pansy stood next to them, looking no different than than the year before. When Draco reached them he started up a boring, small-talk conversation.

"Exciting summer Pansy?" Draco asked, pleased to realize his Malfoy drawl was still there.

"I missed you dear..." She smiled and batted her eyelashes. He suddenly wondered why he was ever dating her. It wasn't for the sex, because... well maybe it was solely for the sex, but Draco Malfoy could have any girl he wanted in the entire school, but he was still with Pansy. It troubled him but he kept quiet.

"You did?" He asked in a very uninterested tone. Thinking still about the fact that he could have any girl, his mind was in other places. Pansy didn't seem to care.

"Like the sun misses the flower!" She smiled as it didn't even occur to Draco that his extremely blonde girlfriend had gotten the saying wrong. He was continuing to think about all the women he could have. He started with the basics, ("Oh Draco I can't believe it was that long!") all the Slytherin girls (the majority he had already had). All the Gryffindors, all the Hufflepuffs and all the Ravenclaws. He really could have anyone in the school. Of course there were those that he didn't even give a second glance. The ones who, in Draco's mind, "slipped below the radar". There was of course Hermione Granger who he felt like vomiting about at the sheer thought of getting into bed with. There was Ginny Weasley who he wouldn't touch, because she was a Weasley. Then there was the one whom he thought to be COMPLETELY out of it, Loony Lovegood. He suddenly found himself laughing hysterically at the thought of any sexual relationship with her. She would probably go off on a rant and not even know she was having sex.

"Draco, what in bloody hell is so funny?" Pansy looked at her boyfriend with a confused face, wondering about the inner workings of his mind.

"Oh nothing, just uh... thinking about a joke someone told me." He suddenly realized that he was thinking about sex with "The Loon". Deciding not to explain that to the rest of the crew he stayed silent.

"Oh..." Pansy's expression was very confused but her question was cut off by the arrival of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and the woman of the hour, (or second) Luna.

"Potter..." Malfoy smirked maliciously at Harry and the group.

"Oh Malfoy! I'm so happy to see you this year, it's unbelievable!" Harry smiled curtly as Draco only leaned on the wall.

"Oh Potty old boy, do tell, finally get laid over the summer?" Harry turned a shade of bright red as Ginny let go of his hand.

"Laid?" Luna but-in in a faraway voice.

"Yeah Loon, like sex?" Draco stared, wondering what in the world was wrong with her. She was acting quite bizarre this year.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy," She looked very sincere, no sarcasm in her tone what-so-ever. "For clearing that up for me." She smiled, curtsied and walked off into the Great Hall.

"She's a nutter." Draco watched her weave through the Great Hall, his cold laughter echoing after his sentence.

"Oh Malfoy, shut up." Granger's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh no!" His tone dripped with sarcasm, "Granger's scolding me! Maybe she'll take off points from the HEAD BOY!" He made sure to enunciate the Head Boy part.

Her voice was caught in her throat.

"Y-Y-Your Head Boy?" Wow, the mudblood finally got it out!

"Uh yeah." Draco stared at them still leaning on the wall, "Wait, lemme guess, your Head Girl!"

"Y-y-yes..." Hermione still looked utterly shocked.

"Too bad," He looked sincerely disappointed, "Because as you know Head Boy and Head Girl share a dorm. If only you were hott." He looked her once over as she pulled her robes closer around her.

"Hey buddy..." Luna was back, and with a bizarre Italian accent, "Can you stop undressing her with your eyes? I mean come on, we all know you want her but, in the middle of the hall? Yeah right!"

Draco was at a lose for words. The initial shock of Luna sneaking up on him was beginning to wear off, but her words were slowly starting to settle in. Trying to stay composed he looked at her.

"She wishes I was even thinking about that." He tried to cover up his lack of insult.

"Oh my dear boy..." Luna shoved her hand around his neck, returning to her normal voice, "Little Malfoy tells us all otherwise."

He looked down quickly, placing his hands over his, what-he-thought-to-be-erect penis. It wasn't at all.

Patting the hand which now covered his crotch, she smiled, "Viagra might quicken the process." Curtsying she disappeared once again into the Great Hall.

-

Luna sat in the Ravenclaw common room staring intently into the fire. Thinking about what color underwear Mr. Armstrong was wearing when he landed in the moon, she agreed with herself it was probably an American flag.

"Or, it could be light purple because that would be all the colors mixed together." A few first years gave her a weird look as they made their way to their dorms. "Or it could have been boring, old, stained tightie-whities."

"Luna!" A voice erupted from no where. Luna looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from. It sounded like Ginny but there was no way it was possible.

"Ginny, are you a ghost?" She still looked around, speaking to nothing but air. "Because if your dead I want your-"

"Stop thinking about Armstrong's underwear and unwrap the present I gave you!" Ginny's tone was playful but urgent.

Sure enough, sitting on the table right in front of her was the gift Ginny had given her on the train. Luna had planned on opening it... when she remembered, but Ginny had gotten there first. She tore off the paper and was bombarded by a frustrated yet amused Ginny looking at her through a mirror, or what looked like a mirror.

"Happy first day of school!"Ginny shouted from behind the reflective glass.

"They're purple, not white." Luna told her in a dreamy tone.

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes. "So I found these things in Knockturn Alley by accident." Luna didn't look troubled at all but Ginny still explained herself. "It was an accident, I just wandered."

"Did I look like a cared?" Luna asked in a drawling Malfoy tone.

"Oh that annoying voice reminds me, thanks for saving me and Harry's butts back with Malfoy, and Hermione's." Hermione appeared behind her on the screen.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled and left the mirror.

"Only did it for the laugh." Luna still sounded faraway and dreamy.

"So anyway," Ginny smiled brightly, "This is your first day of Hogwarts present! Merry... first day of school?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Luna looked into the common room fire, not really remembering that Ginny there.

"Hey ho-bag!" She yelled through the glass after a few minutes of unawkward silence, for Luna anyway.

"What would you like you wench?" She answered still staring at the fire.

"I got these so we could talk, you moron." Luna just looked at her with a smile.

"Ginny, have I ever talked?"

"Yes..."

"No..."

"Yes."

"Nope..."

"YES!"

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have!"

"NINE!!!" Luna screamed throughout the common room and once again the first years stared at her.

"Loon," Mark's voice made her want to rip off her ears and chopping them into little pieces.. "Shut the hell up."

Mark was a seventh year Ravenclaw who was the new head of the Quidditch team, and since being appointed he had been.... a complete arse. He felt the need to tell everyone what to do, but he was the one who was always doing everything wrong. He also needed to shag every girl on the Quidditch team, and in the house. He was the regular Draco Malfoy of Ravenclaw.

"Lei è idiota e lei ha bisogno di fermare...... lo shagging." (You are a moron and you need to stop shagging).

"Parlo l'italiano. Adesso chi è l'idiota?" (I speak Italian. Now who's the moron?) Mark smiled sarcastically. "E Lei è solo geloso." (And you're just jealous).

"Te odio." (I hate you). Luna returned to her mirror to find Ginny staring at her very confused.

"You want him don't you?" She smiled evilly, folding her hands together.

"Yo tambien te odio." (I hate you too) Luna placed the mirror on the table and ignored her friends pleas to pick it back up. She packed up her books and headed towards the girls dorms. Stopping next to Mark she planted a kiss on his lips and then went on her way.

-

Draco hated the fact he had failed Care of Magical Creatures in sixth year. Seventh years didn't have to take it, but of course since his father couldn't get him out of it, he was taking sixth year Care of Magical Creatures with the sixth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. It was torture.

"Welcome! All yer' are sixth years, I presume?" Hagrid stepped out of his hut as Draco hid his face in his hands.

"Professor Hagrid?" He recognized the voice in an instant and knew he was doomed. "Draco Malfoy felt the need to grace us with his presence." She did not smile at all, and she sounded as though she weren't trying to humiliate him, but just inform her dear professor of the truth. Draco hated her for it.

"Thank ye' Luna." Hagrid grinned knowing that Malfoy was there but feeling the need to humiliate him.

"An' Mr. Malfoy why are y'here?" He folded his arms over his chest, looking very proud for finally getting his revenge.

"I uh..." He mumbled something inaudible, even to him.

"Wha' Malfoy? Didn' seem t' catch tha'..." The class held back their laughter but it came out in waves.

"I failed last year, Professor." Malfoy looked directly into Hagrid's eyes as if encouraging him to dare to go farther.

"Thank ya Mr. Malfoy." His cheeks tinged slightly pink as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Righ'. Now class t'day we are gonna be lookin' at Hutta Bahas." The class once again giggled immaturely. "Yeah, yeah, get it ou' now...." The class silenced after a few minutes of laughter. "Hutta Bahas," some immature few still laughed, "Are exotic creatures tha' have come all the way from Egypt. They were put int' th' tombs o' ancient wizards and pharaoh t' keep away grave robbers an' evil spirits. But, o' course when the time came fer them t'work, they didn'. Th' Hutta Baha's got some special pow'rs tha' y'can check ou' if y'like. Nothin' t'harm no one. Read page 23 in yur book fer a test on 'em tomorrow. Alrigh' then, off ya go."

The students quickly split into groups when Hagrid suddenly spoke.

"Ah! I fergot somethin'! I decided fer a new pairin' system this year. I'll assign ya a partner fer ya t'use all year. Alrigh' then." He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his back pocket. It was old looking, tattered and ripped. All the students groaned.

"Now." Hagrid began, reading off the list, "I got 'ere. April Mathers an' Peter York." A Ravenclaw girl shook her head and placed it in her hands as a young Slytherin looked very happy about the arrangement. April was a good looking girl and Peter, as Draco knew was the "Draco" (or as close to a "Draco" as he could get) in the sixth years. He almost felt bad for the hott Ravenclaw. Almost. "Hannah Fort an' Rachel Baxter." A Ravenclaw girl shot a cold look at a Slytherin. Those two would get along nicely.

"Kyle Frederick an' Alex Gritt." Kyle looked up at the professor in shock. His eyes darted to Hannah Fort who looked just as nervous. A Slytherin girl eyed Kyle in disgusting hunger, she must have been Alex.

"But Professor." Hannah shouted, nervousness in her tone, "Kyle can't work with her... I mean... he can't work with... uh..." She quickly tried to think of some reason other than Alex would hit on her boyfriend. "He's... allergic to Slytherin!" It was the best she could come up with. Draco snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. Luna looked at him, as he shut up quickly. He found it incredibly creepy when she looked at him.

"Alrig' Miss Fort, no need t' panic. I'll jus' change it. Righ'." He looked down at his list, taking out a quill and rearranging some of the names. "So... now we got Hannah Fort an' Kyle Frederick an' then Rachel Baxter an' Alex Gritt."

"But Professor!" Rachel shouted as Hannah and Kyle linked hands. "I can't work with-"

"Tha's enough. I'm not makin' anymore changes." He looked down at his list as Rachel mumbled something under her breath, inaudible to everyone but her.

Hagrid continued. "Righ' then we got Adax Leon an' Chase Notting." A Slytherin boy (Chase) shot a Ravenclaw girl (Adax) an evil look. "Fred Took and Mikel (Micheal) Darwin." A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. "Grace Kut an' Amber Just." Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Draco began to see a pattern in the pairings. A Ravenclaw with a Slytherin was what always came out. He suddenly hoped he'd get lucky and get a hott Ravenclaw he could get into bed with. That would break the ice rather quickly. "George Wheat an' Xavier Delam." George: Ravenclaw, Xavier: Slytherin. Hagrid continued down the list until he (finally) got to Draco.

"The' we got, las' but not least, Draco Malfoy an' Luna Lovegood." (A/N: isn't it always ironic that Draco gets the one he least expects? Oh well, let the shagging begin...) Draco stared at Hagrid, the annoying, gigantic, idiotic teacher he had for Care of Magical Creatures. Well so much for the hott Ravenclaw.

"But!" Draco shouted as the entire class was now watching him. He felt his face grow very pale and his heart rate increase. This couldn't be happening. There was no was he was going to be stuck with the ugly Loon for the ENTIRE year. There was no way, his father would have to do something, call the ministry , call the ambulance, anything, there was no WAY he was going to work with her.

"Malfoy, I ain' changin' I alrea'y tol' ya this." Draco could detect the twinkle in his eyes, almost like Dumbledore's, as if he had planned this entire thing since the day he was born. It was like he knew of some ancient prophecy.

"But Professor, there is NO WAY I can work with her! We'll never get anything done, I mean, do you want me to fail again?" The class chuckled slightly as he shot them a deadly look. "I can't work with her!"

"I ain' changin' again Malfoy, ya either take Luna as yur partner, or take the fail." Draco stared dumbfounded at what Hagrid had just said. He tried to make a better sense of it, but it only meant one thing. He had to work with the Loon.

When Draco didn't respond Hagrid smiled and told them to get into their assigned pairs. Malfoy only shook his head, mumbling curses and anything terrible he could muster up under his breath. Luna walked toward him looking not upset, but not amused either. She looked at though she wasn't in her head at all.

"Alright Loon." She looked up at him, for she was staring at her shoes, not nervous like most girls, but just curious as to what her shoes looked like, it was quite, peculiar to say the least. "Go get a Hubba thingy, or whatever they're called." She looked at him for a moment as though staring deep into his soul (that freaked him out) and then turned and went to get a Hutta Baha.

Draco took his short time alone to examine the other groups. His eyes fell upon April Mathers and Peter York. He was inching his way towards her, slipping his hand closer and closer to her bare thigh. It was quite sad in Draco's mind. As said before Peter was the "Draco" of sixth year but he was rather annoying. He most certainly wasn't good looking for he had horrific teeth and short black hair, and terrible breath. Something about the fact that he was putting the moves on a Ravenclaw didn't seem right. If he truly was a Draco, the women would be coming to him. It was, to say the least, disturbing. April moved away as Draco smirked, looking at the two in-

"¿Estás allí?" (You there?) Luna asked him as he practically jumped out of his skin. She had snuck up on him.

"What in bloody hell are you rambling about? And don't do that, you creep me out enough." He straightened his robes as he saw the thing she was holding. It was a small leopard-like animal that fit into the palm of her hand. It had large round eyes, but not like a house elf, about the size of a knut (like the size of an American dime) each. Instead of normal ears it had two funnel like tubes sticking out of it's head (like Shreks). It's nose was pink and it's fur was entirely black. It's tail stuck out behind it as it's pale pink tongue licked Luna's hand. It was, in a bizarre sort of way, though he would never ever admit it, cute.

"Lo siento. Yo pensé que tu hablaste español. Pero ahora yo sé tu eres un idiota. Muchas gracias para su tiempo." (I'm sorry. I thought you spoke Spanish. But now I know you're an idiot. Thank you for your time.)

Draco stared at her wondering what in the WORLD she was saying. She stood there for a moment holding the Hutta Baha. Placing it on her shoulder she smiled at him and bowed like a Japanese woman. Straightening herself she walked to the nearest tree and sat down. Draco reluctantly followed to the one across from her and took a seat.

"Let's get something straight Loon, I don't want to work with you, I despise you with a very strong passion and if you make me fail again I will be on you faster than the Dark Mark on a DeathEater." Luna stared at him blankly. Not knowing what to do she opened up her book and began to read, petting the soft Hutta Baha slowly as it sat next to her in enjoyment, it's tail swinging from side to side.

"Yeah..." Draco was slightly confused because Luna didn't even respond, there was no fear at all in her her eyes, only blankness. To say the least it was quite weird. "We'll just read and then work on something else..." He let his sentence hang off as Luna only nodded not paying any attention.

Draco opened his book and turned to page 23.

"Okay..." He told himself taking in a deep breath and then exhaling. Draco then began to read.

_The Hutta Baha is a leopard like animal and can come in spotted (like an leopard) or straight black. Straight black Hutta Bahas are very rare and are very strong. All Hutta Bahas can be found in Egypt._

Draco looked around and noticed that everyone else had the spotted Hutta Bahas. Good for Luna for getting the black one. He rolled his eyes at himself and went back to reading.

_Hutta Bahas have been around since...._

Draco's eyes darted to Luna as she steadily pet the little critter, her eyes glued to the book in front of her, wand thrown carelessly behind her ear. There was something very strange about the Loon that he couldn't place. He couldn't take his eyes of her, but it wasn't because she was drop-dead gorgeous (because Draco still had enough sense to know that), it was something else. It might have been that she was so weird and he was trying to figure out what she was thinking, or what she would do next. Draco mentally slapped himself for even looking at her and then he returned to his book.

_Hutta Bahas have been around since B.C. 3..._

His eyes wandered up to Luna again, as he stared quizzically at her. She was twisting her bottle-cap necklace with her finger and biting her lip in concentration. He looked over to the Hutta Baha which blinked its large eyes twice and he snapped back to reality. He quickly buried his head in the book.

_Hutta Bahas have been around since B.C. 3047. They were mainly used for...._

He looked up at Luna and slammed the book shut. He couldn't read if she was going to continue doing... whatever she was doing, and he was going to fail again.

Luna's head snapped up at the loud noise. She looked amused.

"What?" He snapped his cold steely eyes quite angry.

"Nothing." She said in an airy tone. "What would you like Mr. Malfoy?"

"I am going to fail if all I do is read." He lied smoothly. "I think we should check out this stupid little fluffy thing and find out what it does. Then I can read later, or you can read and tell me what all this is about."

Luna picked up the Hutta Baha and carried it over to the tree Draco was sitting against. She sat down next to him and waited. After a few awkward moments and the Hutta Baha doing nothing, Luna spoke.

"What, pray tell, should we do now Mr. Malfoy?"

"Stop calling me Mr. Malfoy! It's pissing me off." Draco nudged the Hutta Baha as it shot him an evil look.

"Fine then Dr. Banana Hammock, what do you propose we do?" Luna patted Draco on the thigh and smiled warmly.

He picked up her hand as though it was diseased and dropped it on the ground. "I think, Loon, that we could pretend that one of us is robbing something from the other and then see what the little ugly fluff ball does."

"Fine Doctor, rob me." Draco stared at her.

"What the hell am I supposed to rob?" He asked crossing his arms.

"How am I supposed to know. Take my mirror out of my bag or something." She pointed to her backpack and smiled again.

Malfoy laughed. "Didn't think you had one of those, cause you sure don't look like you use one." She looked blankly at him as though she didn't understand the joke, either that or she was incredibly thick.

"Right then." He said after a few minutes. "Okay, lets try this out." He stood up and motioned for her to do the same. She sat for a few seconds and then decided to stand.

"I'm a leader not a follower." She informed him in an emotionless tone.

"Fascinating." He responded rolling his eyes. "Now at least pretend like I'm robbing you. Like scream or cry out or something. Just don't be like 'oh no... I'm being robbed'. I told you Loon I'm not getting a bad grade because of you and your antics."

"Fine Doctor. You know best." She threw he bag over her shoulder and walked away from him.

A/N: So that was the first chapter, hope it was enjoyed, read review, give me feed back... blah blah blah. Thanks!

M


	2. Ice Cube for Dr Banana Hammock

x Well hullo, this is chapter two. Hope you like it. Worked hard on it, blah, blah... PS- the rating just upped to R because of things that will come in later chapters, and what not. So anyway, onward.

x Simon- my dear, I understand what you are saying and where you are coming from, but I am still truly perplexed... Aren't canon-ish? I don't know, but if you do come back, please explain. Thanks!

Draco licked his lips thinking of how to "fake rob" someone. It wasn't an easy task now that he was put up to it, but he ventured a guess. He smiled evilly thinking that maybe he could do something to the Loon in the process and get some sort of reaction out of her. Yes that would be terrific, humiliate the ugly duckling. Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

He slowly began to walk toward her as she held the Hutta Baha in her hand. Maybe he should tackle her to the ground and make her scream uncle. No that was dumb, she'd probably yell it in another language. Or he could try to steal her bag for real and run away with it. That would work.

Draco smirked evilly and bolted towards her. He ripped the bag off her shoulder and heard her yell behind him as he charged toward the lake.

"Oh no..." She had no feeling in her voice what-so-ever. It was almost like she was speaking in monotone. "Someone please help me, my bag has been stolen. Please save me." Draco continued as she stared after him, a knowing look plastered on her face.

Malfoy turned around to laugh at her but what he saw wasn't what he expected. There, right on his heels was the little leopard, running at full speed in all four legs. Malfoy's eyes grew wide as he turned around and increased his speed. It seemed as though the tables had turned, and he was quite humiliated.

He looked behind him again and almost screamed out in fright. He would never be able to outrun this thing, it didn't even look tired, but Draco's heart was practically tearing through his chest. He quickly glanced at Luna who was on the ground she was laughing so hard. For once in her life she showed emotion, too bad it was when he was running away from a deadly monster.

Draco realized in horror that his feet were beginning to slow down and the Hutta Baha was getting closer. He shut his eyes tightly and he could feel it inching toward him, his mind willing him to go faster but his body telling him that it was impossible. He turned around one last time and saw the Hutta Baha leap toward him, and then it all went black.

-

Malfoy woke up from a groggy sleep and moaned slightly. His head ached. It sort of felt like someone had slammed his head in a filing cabinet about a million times and then used it as a bludger, with a metal bat.

He turned over on the bed which he knew was in the hospital wing and opened his eyes blinking a few times. When he adjusted to the light he jumped so high he almost fell out of his bed. There sitting in the chair next to his bed was the Loon. She sat Indian style (crossed legs like in yoga), wand behind her ear, Hott Wizard the magazine in hand. He didn't think Luna to be one to read Hott Wizard, but whatever. Then suddenly in horror he realized that it was his magazine.

"What in God's name are you doing here Loon!?" He shouted, ripping the magazine from her hands.

"You know, I never thought you'd be one to read Hott Wizard. Very... immature." She smiled half-heartedly and began rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

"I don't _read_ Hott Wizard, I just enjoy looking at the pictures." He shot back defensively.

Luna stayed in the same position making small circles on the sides of her forehead. "Exactly 83 percent of that magazine is filed with men. 62 percent of those are half-naked." She looked up. "Still enjoy the pictures?"

"The majority of issues are filed with beautiful women in bikinis, okay? You of course had to look at the Male Summer version." In honesty it was the truth. She had found the only issue of the magazine he had planned to throw out. Too bad Crabbe and Goyle had brought it down.

Luna smirked (almost the same way he did, very creepy) and returned to rubbing her temples.

"What day is it?" He asked her in an edgy tone.

"Same day as it was yesterday." She answered beginning to hum a tune.

"That makes no sense."

Luna did not respond, she only made her tune a touch louder. Each time the song repeated she would increase the volume. Finally she began to sing it.

"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. But they'll continue singing it forever, just because this is the song that never ends. It goes on and on, my friends. Some people-"

"Will you shut up!?" Draco shouted, his head pounding worse than ever. Luna merely looked at him in the middle of her song her eyes lightly glazed over. Ignoring him she returned to her song.

"-it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. But they'll continue singing it forever, just because this is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends." Luna bounced up and down as she went in circles with the tune.

After about 15 excruciatingly painful minutes of "The Song That Never Ends" she finally shut up.

"Thank you."

"I'm a leader not a follower." She informed him once again.

"Thank you for telling me that, like you did earlier."

"I was going to stop when I wanted to, not when you told me." She took her wand out from behind her ear and began twirling it like a baton. For some bizarre reason it looked very familiar to Draco. He brushed it off.

"You mean if I hadn't said anything you probably would have shut up ten minutes ago?" She nodded as he dropped his face in his hands groaning. He fell backwards onto the bed and a moan of pleasure escaped his lips at the pillows morphed to body.

"Did I just hear you moan?" Asked Luna, still pretending to be a majorette in a marching band concert.

"No." He responded shortly.

"Oh Draco, do the sexy men in Hott Wizard turn you on?" She asked in her normal dreamy tone.

"Like a light switch." He responded in no mood to argue or scream at her.

Silence fell between the two for a few minutes as Draco finally felt at peace. Then he remembered something.

"Why the hell are you here?" Before she could answer (even though she hadn't planned on it) Dumbledore and Hagrid entered the infirmary and walked (more like ran) to Draco's bed. Hagrid looked very nervous. Luna returned the wand she had been using as a baton to behind her ear.

"Before you go on and yell at Hagrid sir I'd like to say," Draco felt a wave of happiness pass over him, Luna was going to take the blame, "it's all Draco's fault." He felt like a crash test dummy that hadn't been strapped in tight enough.

"Is not! Your the one who didn't do anything once the stupid thing was chasing me!" He shouted in defense.

She didn't respond.

"I know dear." Dumbledore stated looking at her with kind eyes. Draco rolled his own.

"Now for you Mister Malfoy, you should understand the consequences of your actions." Draco retaliated.

"What consequences? We tried something for class, and we wanted it to work, it didn't, end of story. Why the hell should I be punished?!"

"Language Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore scolded through his half-moon glasses.

"Sorry, sir." Draco mumbled not really meaning it.

"Now, for your punishment." He opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore only waved his hand for silence. " A weeks worth a detentions, with different teachers, but I assure you, none of them will be easy. And Ms. Lovegood," he turned to Luna, "You will join him in those detentions." Draco thought he saw a flash shock cross her face but it might have been the light.

"You both start tonight."

"But Professor sir!" Draco retaliated, remembering he was in the hospital wing, "I'm injured, how do you expect me to work?"

"Draco, Madam Pomfrey will give you a potion as soon as I tell her, and you will be as good as new. The scars will go away with time." Dumbledore smiled, the knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"But I-"

"No more of this, you will serve your detention with Luna tonight, nothing more about it." He nodded to Hagrid and both of them left the infirmary leaving Luna and Draco alone.

"This is all your fault you know." He stated, shooting her a cold look and falling back down onto the bed, careful not to moan again.

"I know." She responded lightly looking out the window.

"Why are you still here?" Draco questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"I have to be here, you on the other hand should stay the hell away from me." He stared at the ceiling, a hatred swelling in his body.

"I never did ask you, you know." Luna eyes were still looking out the window, watching the sunset.

"Loon, shut the hell up, your pissing me off beyond words and if you don't leave I will curse you." His voice was icy and he was getting extremely angry.

"You have no wand."

"What?" He asked, finally looking at her.

"You have no wand." She repeated pulling a wand out from behind her ear.

"You little bitch!" He shouted, resentment covering his tone as he finally recognized the wand as his own.

"Language, Doctor." She waved the wand and mumbled a spell under her breath. An ice cube flew across the room and hit Draco square in the forehead.

"OW!" He shouted, rubbing the spot on his head, "That hurt! What in bloody hell was that for?"

She did it again.

"Language Dr. Banana Hammock." She put the wand behind her ear, and pointed toward the side table. On it sat a pile of what looked like wood chippings.

"You can use mine until I find a replacement." Luna looked out the window to watch the sunset again.

"Hell no!" He responded, picking up the pieces of the broken wand. "Give me my wand back, now!"

"No, Draco. I have no wand, because of you and your intelligent plan set off a Hutta Baha." She answered airily.

"Why is it my fault?" He shot back.

"Because if it wasn't for you stealing my entire bag," she stared at him, getting heated, "I'd still have it!" Draco was shocked, Luna had just shown emotion, but that didn't faze him.

"How in God's name am I supposed to know that your wand was in the god damn bag!?" He was sitting up now, screaming at her.

"Well if you were such an ignorant prat who wanted to humiliate me by stealing my stuff then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Luna shouted.

"What mess!? All I know is that you have my wand and if you don't give it back I'll... I'll..." He couldn't think of what he would do to her, without a wand, there was very little.

"You'll what Draco?"

"For godsakes give me my god damn wand back!" He yelled.

"Fix mine and I will most surly give it back to the most annoying, ugliest person I have the awful pleasure of knowing!" She was standing now and he could see the terrible anger in her eyes.

"It's not my fault!"

"Like hell it isn't! You stole my bag when I told you to steal my f-ing mirror and got my wand broken into millions of little pieces by the Hutta Baha!" He looked shocked. "If you didn't have the urge to make fun of me every awful chance you get you could have your wand back, but no, Mr. Draco Malfoy can't let an f-ing day go by without making fun of someone! Go screw yourself you ignorant ferret."

She stood up and walked out of the infirmary, but she didn't miss the chance to pelt him with another ice cube right before she walked out the door.

-

"Damn him!" She shouted, heavily trudging towards the Ravenclaw tower. She hadn't intended on getting that heated, hell she never got that heated, even the past summer when....

"DAMN HIM!!!" Her cries echoed the corridor and her stomping only followed. "Why did he make me do that? I mean I never over react, I know at times I can get angry but god only knows why today I voiced it, or even showed it for that matter. Aw god damn it!" Luna had tripped on the floor and landed on the ground skidding to a halt right before the wall. She looked down and saw her knee was bloody from the rough floor. "Shizer!" Luna wiped away the majority of the blood, but it continued to flow freely and rather quickly. She would, in most occasion, have gone down to the hospital wing to get it fixed, but since the Doctor was there she wasn't going to risk it.

She stood up and almost fell over again, her ankle was twisted. Angrily she limped back to the common room, mumbling evil curses under her breath.

-

Draco swallowed the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him (which tasted horrid because, in his opinion, she hated him) and sat in the bed, as she returned to her office.

He stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. He was quite proud of himself, because she had finally gotten the Loon heated. She had finally spazed out and Draco had finally gotten a reaction. It was like sweet victory.

It had been a big goal of his, to piss her off, because she had always come up with witty comments to shoot back at him and, frankly, he hated her for them. It seemed as though he had (for once in his life) met someone who matched him in wits. Even if she couldn't think of a comeback, she would act as though nothing fazed her. It puzzled him greatly. She was one of the very few who he had found to be extremely annoying, maybe even more than the Golden Trio, and rubbing her the wrong way was just what he wanted (don't even think of it... get your mind out of the gutter). He felt a certain, happiness you could call it, erupt inside of him (keep it out...) when she got angry, which was once in a blue moon. A conquering feeling, one that was like landing on the moon or doing something extremely great, it was like he got over a huge hurtle, and he couldn't wait for more.

In a way it was a bizarre sort of ecstasy he got from annoying people, and it was the strongest when he annoyed the Loon. He was very aware he was getting addicted to this ecstasy, it wasn't as though it was harming anyone, besides Luna. Well, for now it wasn't.

x So that was it, chapter 2. Hoped you liked it, and you better review. PLEASE! I need some sort of feed back, heck if you hate it tell me, but be nice.

x Thanks, and p.s. - I did steal the Dr. Banana Hammock thing from Friends... I know... and I'm sorry... don't hurt me or go on ranting.

REVIEW!


	3. Detention with Chocolate Cabana Boy

I'm so sorry this is so late! I meant to write more I did really, but it... sorry. Writers block and midterms and homework and playing in the snow and everything else. But it's here now.

I love all of you! You guys rock, your reviews are freakin' sweet and they rock my socks. Thanks to every single one of you. I love you!!!!

Chapter 3:

Luna sat in the common room a few minutes before she had to go to detention with Dr. Banana Hammock, and she felt completely and utterly at peace. She sighed, smiling slightly, thinking about how they got the color in colored pencils.

"Well...." She spoke out loud to herself. "They could yell at the pencil until it changes color. They could give it a make over. They could thrust it in like-"

"-like in sex?" That was Mark, walking down the common room steps.

"Like in sex, precisely." He plopped down on the chair near her.

"So Loon, why are you talking about sex? Thinking your getting some?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Nope." Luna looked off dreamily.

"Good, 'cause I'd sure as heck feel sorry for that guy." Mark sounded like a rambling baboon. "Or girl. Oh, I bet you think you're going to get some with that Weasley girl don't you!?"

"Nope." She still didn't look at him.

"Well....Go shag yourself then." He stood up, upset he didn't piss her off.

"¡Muchas gracias!" She shouted after him and walked out the common room door heading for detention.

-

Draco sat in McGonagall's office sitting on a desk. He looked at the clock on the wall noticing it was eight. The Loon was late.

There was a small click as the hand shifted to now show 8:01. Now she was really late, and Draco was going to torture her for it. He crossed his arms over his chest smirking slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, get that smirk off your face or it will stay that way." McGonagall shot angrily at him. "Where in the world is she?"

Tick....Tock... The second hand moved as though each second were a minute. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The door to the class room burst open (more like glided open) right before the second hand moved to the 8:02 mark. Luna looked as though nothing was out of the ordinary. She didn't even looked disheveled. Draco frowned, slightly angered that she wasn't upset but he knew he could change that in time. Thats all it took... time, and he had tons of it suddenly.

"Ms. Lovegood... why are you late?" Their professor's tone was short and curt.

"I'm sorry Professor I left at 7:57, I guess I just took longer than I thought I would." She looked at McGonagall dreamily.

"Well next time don't assume." Her voice was tight and agitated. "Now, you two will be transfiguring all these quills into chocolate syrup bottles. Don't ask me why all I know is that they are needed in the kitchen and they have to be the transfigured kind. After that change all the goblets over there back into bowls because of the first year's lesson. Finally clean the classroom, I want it spotless. I'll return in two hours to check your progress and you won't leave until its done, understand?"

"Not really professor. I don't have a wand." Malfoy's eyes stared at the teacher expectantly.

"Why is that Mr. Malfoy?" She looked at him arms folded over her chest.

Draco looked over to Luna who was playing with HIS wand in her hand. She acted as though she didn't notice either of them.

"Because," his head turned back to McGonagall, "It was destroyed by the Hutta Baha. Father hasn't had enough time to send me a new one yet. These things take time? No?"

"Fine." She responded rather coldly. She waved her own wand to a cabinet that opened rather quickly. "Inside you'll find two wands. Use the one that best suits you until you get a new one. Do try to be careful with this one Mr. Malfoy?" He nodded as she turned quickly striding towards the door. Within two seconds she was out it and it was swinging behind her.

"So Loon, what to do first?" Malfoy asked in his usual drawl. He smirked at her, eyes narrowed. He walked over to the now open cabinet and took a wand.

"I don't care Doctor. Whatever you prefer." She bowed lowly, her forehead barely missing the floor.

"Well Loon, why don't we start with the easiest? The goblets into bowls?" He looked over the wand while walking toward a pile of glasses. There had to be at least 100 there.

"I'll do one and you do one. We'll get a lot more done that way, and a lot faster." She stared at him as though she didn't understand and then sat down across from him. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Picking up a goblet he mumbled a spell and watched the cup morph into a bowl. He set it on the table and picked up another one.

This went on for about an hour and a half until Draco looked over to the pile that seemed to be growing as he changed each goblet. His eyes then darted over to the pile of bowls, a whopping two.

"LOON!" Draco shouted angrily as she smiled as her eyes met his. "What have you been doing?"

"Exactly what you told me to." She smiled warmly again and picked up a bowl.

"And what praytell, would that be?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Turning the bowls into goblets."

"WHAT!?" His eyes went wide. She was doing the exact opposite of what he was doing for the past hour and a half. They had gotten nothing done. Luna only looked at him smiling.

"You've been doing what?!" She did not respond. She only transfigured another bowl.

"STOP THAT!" Draco walked over to her and took the wand out of her hand. "This," he waved his hand over to the pile of goblets, "is not what we are supposed to be doing. God, you're a freaking idiot! Only a moron would think she said the opposite of what she did. Are you psychotic or something? Do you have a mental problem? What the HELL is wrong with you!?"

Luna looked up at him her eyes slightly glazed over. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh god, don't you dare start to freaking cry you psycho." Draco hated to admit it but he almost felt bad for her. And if she started crying he would feel even worse.

"No one likes me..." She began through her sobs. Luna quickly buried her face in her hands as though to shield her tear-stained face from him.

"Stop it!" He shouted more to himself then to her. His mind was going crazy. "Stop it Luna. Shut up and get back to work."

"See..." She cried even harder, "you don't even like me!"

"Loon, I've never liked you." He sat down on the desk and transfigured a quill into a syrup bottle.

"Yes you did!"

Draco looked up quickly almost falling off the desk. What? When did he ever for once act like he- Oh god... sixth year... too much butterbeer....

"You told me last year that you-"

"Loon shut up!"

"But you did!" Her cries echoed in the classroom.

"No I didn't Loon. Don't you dare believe that." His insides felt like they were about to come out of his mouth. His stomach was doing twists and turns, his brain was flooded with thoughts that couldn't be made complete. The worst part? He didn't remember what he did when he was woozy that night.

"But you did Draco! You told me you loved me!" Tears streamed down her face as she stared deep into his soul. "You said that you always had loved me Draco, and you had watched me from afar and had always wanted me more than life itself. You even quoted Shakespeare for me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Luna stood up and walked over to him, a sort of sick twisted hunger in her eyes, even though they were covered in salty water.

"No I didn't!" Closer she walked, her pitiful tear plastered face inching closer to his.

"Yes you did." She whispered in a low voice. Suddenly Draco mind was flooded with more thoughts. These ones slightly more dirty. He couldn't help it.

"No..." He responded, slightly weakened, "I didn't."

Luna placed her hand on the inside of his leg.

"Yes..." She smiled still speaking in that lowly seductive tone, "you did."

"No..." Before he could finish his sentence he felt a cool liquid hit the top of his head pouring down his back and the sides of his face. The consistency of it was sickening as it flowed into his ears and down the front of his face. He opened his mouth in utter shock as he ran his hands through his hair. There was a faint smell of chocolate in the air.

Luna pulled away with a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and his wand in the other.

"You're right. You didn't, my little chocolate cabana boy." She smiled and waved the wand to three things. The goblets turned into bowls, the quills into more chocolate bottles and the room became clean.

Luna turned on her heels and walked to the door throwing the bottle of chocolate syrup over her shoulder. It hit Draco in the head.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

A/N: so that was it. Chapter 3, hope you like it and review por favor. Thanks again!


	4. Sleeping With Mr I See Naked People

x I'm so sorry for the delay, whole bunch of stuff got in the way, but now its here. Any early v-day present.

Chapter 4:

Draco trudged heavily to Care of Magical Creatures the next day. His night before had been less then perfect. McGonagall had screamed at him for being an "immature example of a Head Boy" for playing with the chocolate syrup. He had tried to explain but she wouldn't hear it. She was another one who hated him. That was two on his least favorite teachers list; McGonagall and Pomfrey. Rack up two for Draco!

After returning to the Head common room (and falling about twelve times because of his chocolate covered shoes) he decided to take a shower. A normal shower would be expected right? But no, he had to walk in on Granger and see WAY more then he bargained for.

"MALFOY!" She had shouted, throwing a shampoo bottle at him (which to his luck hit him on the forehead... again). Closing his eyes he winced still with the naked Granger pictured in his mind. It was slightly sickening.

Once she was out he walked into the shower and it took him 40 minutes to get all the chocolate syrup out of his hair, ears and entire body. Staying in the shower that long pruned his skin and made his entire body red because he used boiling hot water to get the image of Granger out of his head. So Draco walked out of the shower pruny and red. The exact way a man was supposed to. Even better, Hermione had used the last of his shampoo (his favorite that smelled like his cologne!) and he was forced to use her scented 3-in-1 crap which made him smell like a dessert (something like cinnamon roll...). So he walked out of the shower pruny, red, and smelling like a Muggle's cooking.

He walked back into the bedroom to find... Dumbledore's grand old idea. He and the mudblood had to share a room. Two separate beds of course but still in the same bedroom. Granger didn't have the guts the night before to stay in the Head room so this was new to both of them.

He refused to sleep on the couch (a Malfoy never slept on the couch) and neither did Granger. She stood her ground as strongly as he did and just went to bed. He rolled his eyes and did the same.

His luck once again hit 13 when he found out that Granger snores. Loudly. Very loudly. Not wanting to lose sleep he tried to hex her or at least put a silencing charm on her, but it didn't work. His wand was useless in the confines of the room, probably part of Dumbledore's grand scheme to get them to get along. Giving up he retreated to the couch for the night, which was VERY uncomfortable. Screw that Granger. No, no no! Don't screw Granger you moron. Damn Granger. Much better.

"Draco you look horrid!" Shouted some random sixth year Slytherin who he couldn't remember the name of.

"Well thank you... whats-your-face." Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Peter... the names Peter."

"Yeah..." Draco replied with a tired yawn. Couches were extremely uncomfortable. EXTREMELY! Tonight he would force the mudblood to stay on it. "Whatever Pat..."

"Peter..." He corrected as Draco waved a hand for silence, practically falling over from sleep deprivation.

"'Ello class!" Hagrid smiled widely as Draco wondered what he was so happy about. Of course he was probably glad he didn't have the naked Granger image in his head. AHH! He had brought it back! His eyes burned! IT BURNS!

"T'day we'll be doin' tha same thing. So, get urself with yur partner and get t'work. Oh, and Luna, I gotta talk t'ya."

Draco looked up to see Luna walk up to the Big Oaf and his heart leaped in joy. Maybe by some sheer luck he wouldn't be Luna's partner again because he vandalized her stuff. He watched intently, praying his mind out.

He saw Luna nod, smile, look uninterested and then pick up the Hutta Baha from the day before. The entirely black one from the day before. Then to his utter dismay, she walked toward him.

"What do I have to do to get you to stay away from me?" He asked in a dull tone. She blinked looking slightly confused as the Hutta Baha shot him (if that was even possible) a dirty look.

"So Loon, what did he have to talk to you about?" Draco asked, sitting down next to a tree and leaning on it. Luna did the same before responding.

"He wanted me to keep the Hutta Baha for protection."

"What kind of protection?" He questioned slightly interested, only slightly.

"From you." She answered lightly as though it were nothing.

"Oh." He nodded, too tired to care. She smiled and began to pet the Hutta Baha.

"What should I call him?"

"How about spawn of Satan?" He laughed to himself thinking about the name. Ha... spawn of Satan. She would go crazy.

"S.O.S. That could work. Because S.O.S. is for help and S.O.S. would come whenever I needed help. He can be your spawn of Satan too." The Hutta Baha looked up at him angrily as she pet it between the eyes. Draco cringed as it stared, ready to kill.

Luna then began rambling.

"When did humans decided to dance?"

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow as she ignored him.

"I mean, whoever decided that dancing would be the name? Probably some arrogant prick like Draco-"

"I'm right here!"

"And he wanted to name it after himself. But what is dancing in all honestly? Its moving to a beat yes, but what is the difference between good dancing and bad dancing? How do you know what is humiliating and what people will like? How do-"

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Draco asked staring at her as though he were a Muggle who had never seen a wizard do magic before.

"Draco, what is dancing?"

"WHAT?" He looked down at the Hutta Baha who bared it's teeth at him. Oh... that wasn't good.

"Just wondering what dancing is." She returned to her position on the other side of the tree, S.O.S. sitting in between them.

After a few minutes she leaned around the tree.

"Mr. I see naked people, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yes." Then he realized something in shock. "How did you know about-"

"Hermione told me. She was quite angry about the entire thing. But she did say that you stared." Luna looked off dreamily.

"I did not stare! I would never in a million years stare at- Oh God! I think I'm gonna be sick." Draco quickly ran off to the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest, and thats just what he did. Got sick.

"Mr. Granger, its so fun watching you get excited." Luna snuck up behind him and scared him half to death.

"Three things, don't ever do that again, it scared the freaking bejezzuz out of me. Two, I am not and won't ever be Mr. Granger, thats not even possible-"

"It is if you really love her."

"And third I was far from excited. More like the exact opposite. Professor Snape in drag would turn me on more than a naked Granger." He felt his breakfast fight to come up again but he held it back. "Now if you'll please excuse me I have to go and study up on that goddamn Hutta Baha before I fail this class again. Oh and I have a pounding headache because of lack of sleep and I would appreciate it if you kept you're extremely large mouth shut. I definitely shouldn't have told you that now that I realize it because you will use it to your advantage, but really, I don't care."

He turned on his heels and quickly collapsed by the tree which they were sitting at. He opened the book angrily and tried to keep his eyes open. It was close to useless. After a while he noticed the Loon was hovering over him like a little black rain cloud.

"What would you like Loon?" He asked in a cold tone. He was in a horrid mood and she wasn't making it any better. The worst part was that the ecstasy charge he got from annoying her wasn't working because he was too tired to annoy her. He couldn't even try to make fun of her and he was a sitting duck for her to walk all over. Plus he felt like he had some sort of bizarre hangover from lack of it. It was quite twisted.

"You know, you could sleep and I'll read the stuff we need to and tell you all about it in detention." He remembered detention and was suddenly filled with joy. With a little bit of rest he would be able to have his ecstasy back in detention. WOO HOO!

"Wait, what?" Draco asked, comprehending what she had just said.

"Go to bed Draco, you need it." Luna smiled and for once in her life didn't look uninterested. She looked, human.

"How the hell do I know you won't torture me in my sleep?" He questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"You'll just have to trust me. Besides as much as S.O.S. hates you, he doesn't like violence. So, do we have a deal?" She asked holding out her hand.

"What do you get out of this if its a deal?"

"Do you smell cinnamon rolls?" She asked, sniffing the air around her.

"Shut up... Now what will you get from this?"

"I'll think of that later. Now go to bed." And thats what he did. He went to bed. Of course it wasn't the best sleep of his life (that was normally after sex) but it was a lot better then Granger snoring. The Loon didn't even bother him once, only to wake him up when class was over.

It was a little awkward when he woke up though. That Peter, Pat, whatever his name was kid wouldn't get off his back when walking to his next class.

"Why do you hang out with the Loon, isn't she like psychotic?" He followed close behind as Draco's headache return.

"I don't 'hang out' with the Loon, I _have_ to work with her." He rolled his eyes and sped up. Of course the hovering annoying bird-boy (it was true, he did look like a bird, his nose was big and his chin stuck out like a beak... it was lovely) did as well.

"Do you smell breakfast?" Peter questioned changing the subject.

"Oh God! Do you people ever shut up!" Draco threw his hands in the air, shot a dirty look at Peter and the Loon (for no reason) and stormed off to his next class.

-

Ginny questioned Luna nonstop in DADA that same day.

"You let him sleep!" She asked loudly as the entire class raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I sold my spleen for a horse." Everyone turned around and went back to work to realize it was nothing important.

"Luna, are you working?" Professor Reynolds asked coming up from behind. He was the new DADA teacher (last years had met an interesting end during the summer) and he was hott. Luna even thought he was slightly gorgeous but nothing more.

"Why no Professor... am I supposed to be?" She smiled widely doodling on her paper.

"Yes, Luna you are." He turned on his heels and went back up to the front of room. For being hott, he was incredibly uptight. He needed everyone to work, diligently, and he had a stick up his arse.

Ginny hit her on the arm taking her thoughts away from their sexy schoolteacher.

"You let him sleep?" Her tone was sharper and more annoyed this time. Of course, Ginny always sounded annoyed, always needing something.

"Yes... I let him sleep." She continued her doodling.

"Please tell me you got SOMETHING in return. Anything! A snog session, money, a donut! Luna, tell me what I need to hear!"

"Ah, oogle boogle, chaka lak, misci skow." Luna responded.

"Thats not what I wanted to hear! Now tell me, did you get anything in return?" Ginny stole the quill from Luna's hands.

"Not yet." Luna took the quill back and shot her friend a Malfoy scowl.

"God, you really have been hanging out with him a lot. You even act like him." Luna didn't answer. "So, you mean now that he's all rested you can get a reward?"

"Ginny, its not a reward. And yes now thats he's rested I can think of something."

"Did you plan on consulting me with this decision?" Ginny pushed on farther with the topic.

"No, was I supposed to oh great one?"

"YES!" The redheads shout echoed in the classroom as the nosy Gryffindors and Ravenclaws turned around once again.

"Well Ginny, I don't care how much you wanted my stomach I sold it to Draco for an incredible night of sex in detention." The entire class erupted into hushed conversations excited about the new rumor. Luna smiled to herself.

"Thats going to leave a mark. On both of you." Ginny smiled as well.

"I already have about 50 of them, hopefully this one leaves a bright neon pink one on Draco." They both smiled maliciously and laughed evilly. A cold creepy laugh that made everyone look at them. Ginny jumped when she noticed Professor Reynolds behind her. She shut up but Luna continued, not really caring. She finally did shut her mouth when her dead-sexy school teacher spoke.

"Luna, I'm supposed to tell you that you and Draco have detention with me tonight at 10 o'clock sharp. Oh, and I'd like to speak to you at-" the bell rang as everyone left the classroom leaving Ginny, Luna, and eye candy Reynolds, "-now."

Ginny smiled nervously and left the room, deserting her friend.

"Thanks GIN!" She shouted after the closed door.

"So, Luna..." He sat in the now vacant seat next to her. "Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Besides the fact that you turn me on?" Luna asked looking off dreamily.

"Well... thats not what I meant, but I'm... flattered, I guess?" He smiled and continued, "Anything you'd like to tell me about you and Draco?"

"Well Professor I don't normally go into detail about sex, but for you I will. He prefers the handcuffs when we-"

"No!" Her DADA teacher shouted quickly, "Thats not what I meant. I mean, Luna, I know that Draco can't stand you. He's one of my students you know, and I've caught him doodling... interesting looking sketches of you. I won't go into graphic detail about those, but what I do want to know Luna is why you would say those things. If you need someone to talk to about anything I'm here, you know that?"

"Oh Professor." She smiled, "I know your always there for me. I just like making up things because I have many disorders, and I am insane." He looked at her rather oddly as she only grinned.

"Luna, please tell me whats going on."

"Oh nothing Professor, but I promise you, we won't have sex during detention if it makes you uncomfortable. We'll finish beforehand." She patted his hand knowingly, "I promise." And then she left.

x HAHAHAHA! I got you so excited with the chapter title and then nothing happened! AHAHA! Just like sitcoms! But don't worry, it will come, but in a while.

x So there you have it folks, chapter 4. Professor Reynolds is based on a teacher at my school with the same name who is hott as well. So thought I throw him in there for you. This chapter they both got a little OOC and I'm sorry for that but now Luna has something against Draco. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, with detention and all, and I will try to go back to the first chapter and write it like that. So yeah, review por favor and tell me what you think. I love all of you who review and scorn all those who don't. Thanks again!

M


	5. An Answer for Straight Malfoy

I am SO sorry. I know none of you are reading this anymore because I am such a moron and I don't write enough but... I'm sorry. If you are back plz review. You see, these past few weeks have been hell! What with my best friend suddenly becoming my boyfriend, a huge 7 page research project due, my first snog (which sucked) Roxbury last weekend, play practice until 9 each night, I didn't have anytime to write for you guys and it breaks my heart. But here you go a really short chapter 5, because I wanted to get SOMETHING up, and I promise the next chapter will be longer and the detention will be in it (as I promised last time... whoops). Please, I beg you review, so I know you don't still hate me, and if you do hate me, review and tell me to write more. Threaten to not read anymore if I don't, do something to get me going. Thanks for waiting so long and hope you like it.

M

Chapter 5:

Ginny smiled evilly walking up behind her best friend after dinner. Luna turned around and stared.

"What did you do?" She asked, raising a eyebrow very high.

"Well for one, you should most definitely love me for this one." Ginny walked down the hall with Luna at her side.

"Oh good, this should be interesting." Luna said, not really meaning it.

"So, you know how Draco owes you something for that little nap he took?" She asked, leaving the sentence open.

"Yes, it WAS only this morning dear."

"Well, I told him what you wanted." Ginny smiled again and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh joy. What did you win me Ginny? A donut, a snog session, a Professor Reynolds handcuffed to my bed?"

"Ew no! You're disgusting, he's not hott." Ginny looked sickened as Luna smiled inside. "I got you the one thing you can't stand. Your only weakness."

"You didn't-" Luna's eyes widened as she stared at the redhead.

"Oh yeah, I got it for you."

"I hate you! Why in God's name would you-? For an instant even think-? I hate you!" Luna quickened her speed walking down the corridor. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh yes you are."

"And who says so? I can tell him I want something else, or that I don't want anything at all." She gave Ginny a Malfoy scowl.

"Oh, don't worry, I made sure you couldn't get out of it. I told him that if he didn't do it I would get Neville to develop a head over heels crush on him. And if you don't do it, I'll make the entire school see you as a blonde bombshell, after I give you the makeover spell. Oh, and don't try and lie to me, I have ways of finding out if you really did do it." Ginny imitated the Malfoy smirk as Luna rolled her eyes and walked off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common rooms. Best friends could be so evil.

Ginny turned on her heels, smiling in only a way she could. Her eyes darted around the hallway outside the Great Hall until they landed on her next target.

Draco leaned casually on a wall, arms folded over his chest, "chatting" with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Placing her hands on her hips, she approached, with that mischievous grin still plastered on her face.

Draco's first thought was to run. Ginny was Luna's best friend, and the redhead walking toward him in that way didn't mean anything good. Something bad was being planned underneath the surface.

"Draco." She spoke his name in the same way he spoke hers.

"Weasel." He smiled, keeping his true feelings inside.

"Draco, can I speak to you... alone?" Ginny cocked her head over towards an empty corner.

"Sure, Weasel, as long as you don't expect to get anything. I don't go for freaks." He scowled in a "polite" Malfoy manor and followed Ginny to the other side of the busy hallway.

"What would you like Weasel?" Draco's tone was low and cold.

"Oh nothing too much. I just have a message from Luna." Ginny knew she had the upper hand in this situation as she imitated the Malfoy drawl. She waited a few minutes, feeling the need to put Draco through excruciating amounts of pain.

"Well..." He asked, after a few minutes of dragging time.

"Luna has decided what she wants in return for that little nap you took in Care of Magical Creatures today." Ginny folded her arms over her chest and leaned on the wall. Another time period passed as Draco waited impatiently.

"And..."

"She wants..." Ginny leaned in and whispered in Draco's ear. He pulled away quickly and stared at her.

"She wants WHAT? No way. I will not do it. I don't care what the hell she wants, I will never do that. Never!" He ran his fingers through his hair in a worried manner. Why the hell would she ever choose that? And why did he have to be so dam good at it?

"Malfoy dear... Do you remember last year, when you had a few too many butterbeers?" Ginny swung her arm around his neck as he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, I remember it just fine. I don't need you to tell me what I did. If you must know, I can hold my liquor perfectly, thank you." He didn't remove her arm though, he was too nervous.

"Oh, I don't think you remember what happened that night. From what I know from my boyfriend, you don't just swing one way." He could feel her breathe on his neck as she whispered lowly into his ear. "As I seem to recall, Draco," she spoke his name in a slow seductive tone, "you had your fifth when you asked him 'do you wanna come with me' as you placed your hand on his upper thigh, leaning in dangerously close for the-"

"ALRIGHT!" Draco pulled away quickly from her, his neck still warm from her breathe. "I'll do it, as long as you don't ever tell ANYONE that bit of information. And don't ever get that close to me again, or I might... AH!" He threw his arms up in the air and began pacing back and forth, trying to rid his mind of the memory of a few seconds earlier.

"OH GOODIE!" Ginny's mood quickly changed as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "Luna will be so glad, and so will I. Oh goodness Draco," she hugged him quickly, "your the greatest, she love you for it! And so will I! Oh yeah!" She skipped lightly to the stairs and jumped up them two at a time utterly giddy.

Draco rolled his eyes and began biting his fingers. It was a bad habit he used to do when he was younger, but since his hands looked mangled and like they had gone through a blender, he had stopped. It didn't attract the ladies all that well, but this situation was making him extremely nervous and all he could think to do, was chew away.

He walked quickly to the Slytherin common room, unable to believe what he had just agreed to.

A/N: MWAHA! So theres chapter 5. I know, it was short and not that terrific, but I needed to get at least one chapter up. I promise (as stated b4) that the detention will be in the next chapter and I will tell you what Luna gets from Draco. Cross my heart and hope to die.

Until next time.

Emily Malfoy


	6. Magic Hands Boy's Secret

I am so utterly sorry. I should have warned you in the last chapter that it was going to a long time before I updated. This chapter goes out to my friend Gwe-lee who, I somehow got hooked on this story. It also goes out to Jocularly Pragmatic Badger b/c they wanted to sell me their liver in order to get this up. I know in the last chapter I promised to put the detention in this chapter, but I am sorry to tell you that it had to be cut. I started to write about them walking to detention, and then it all became a slur and I don't know what was going on. Emotions were going everywhere, the characters personalities were lost and everything was a screw up, so I cut it.

Mind you, I changed Hermione, _slightly_ in this chapter b/c I wanted it to be funny. It is, to me anyway, b/c its so OOC for her. YAY!

So, yeah, here is the long awaited next chapter, and God only knows when the next will be. Keep reviewing, b/c they honestly got me writing this again, every time I got one it got me pumped to write more, and I did. So I hope you like this one, review with your thoughts and I hope to get the next one up... sometime. I make no promises, except that the reviews really do work.

Emily

Chapter 6:

Draco picked up a lamp in his bedroom and chucked it against a wall. It shattered into a million pieces in an instant. Angrily he paced back and forth, grabbing anything with value and throwing them random places. So far pieces of the down-feather pillow, the mirror, the chair, the ink bottle, his quills, a pair of Italian leather shoes, multiple potions, and the canopy of his bed littered the floor. His room was a mess and so was he.

"DRACO!" Granger's annoying screams could be heard from the kitchen of Head dorm. Her foot steps echoed throughout the dorm as she marched up the stairs to the bedroom they shared.

"DRACO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted, stomping up the wooden stairs. He heard her reach the door and saw it swing open.

"My god! What the HELL did you do Draco!" He rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed.

"Don't talk to me you stupid mudblood whore." He played with a feather of the pillow as it blew in the wind he created from his lungs. He fell back onto the bed.

"Draco." She looked at him folding her arms over her chest. He sighed heavily, "Your such a baby."

"AM NOT!" He shot up and looked at her coldly. Maybe he was... just a little. He was over reacting over something that didn't really matter, well wouldn't have really mattered if he wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"Then if its something big, which I'm positive its not, convince me your not over reacting." She sat down next to him as he fell backwards again.

"Why the HELL should I confide in you of all people?" He shot back in a snotty four year old tone.

"Because theres no one else here and I'm done with my homework." Hermione smiled brightly as he sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to pour out his stupid problem to Hermione Granger, the only mudblood he'd seen naked and still hated.

"Alright." He sat up and looked at her seriously, "Don't laugh."

"I won't." She replied, even though he could detect a hint of laughter in her eyes.

"Okay. So I fell asleep in Care of Magical Creatures class this morning because I was extremely tired, because you snore like a freaking dog!"

"DO NOT!" Hermione retaliated hitting him on the arm.

"You do too! You are so bad I had to move to the couch!" Draco shouted.

"I do not snore." Hermione stated steadfast.

"Okay, whatever. So anyway, I was really tired and Luna told me to go to sleep because I looked like a wreck. So before I went to bed I asked her if she was going to do anything to me and she promised not to. Then I asked, and this was the dumbest thing I'm ever done because I could have gotten away with it, God, I'm such a moron. I asked what she got out of it, and she told me she'd decide later. So after dinner today Ginny came up and told me what she wanted. God, then Ginny told me she'd tell the whole school something awful about me if I didn't do it, so I had to comply."

"What the HELL could Ginny possibly have on you?" Granger asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

He sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Do you remember last year, when I had a few too many butterbeers and accidentally hit on Harry?"

Granger held back a snort. "How could I forget?"

"Well apparently Harry told Ginny and now she's threatening to tell the whole school what I did if I don't do what Luna 'wants'. Personally I don't even think Luna wants it, I think Ginny a conniving little bitch who wants something sexual to happen." He angrily bit his fingers.

"So, what do you have to do?" Hermione asked, not seeing why Draco felt the need to throw every object in the room at various walls.

"I have to give her a massage." He flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for Granger's reaction.

Hermione could not believe what she had just heard. Draco was freaking out—no—having a mental breakdown because he had to give Luna Lovegood a massage. The sheer thought of Malfoy throwing everything about the room because of a massage made her break out into laughter. She couldn't help it, he was over reacting over something that didn't really matter that much.

"Granger! God, you promised you wouldn't laugh. You're such a whore." He whacked her on the side of her head with a pillow.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I don't understand what in the world is so wrong with that. I mean, its only a massage." She picked up the pillow and hit him back.

"Well," He shot back, "if you hadn't started laughing before I had time to finish, you'd understand why this is HELL!"

"Enlighten me." Hermione snorted looking at him with another wave of laughter.

"God Granger, I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would laugh. God, your such a mudblood." He stood up and began to pace back and forth.

After a few minutes Hermione stopped laughing and sat back up, looking Draco directly in the eyes.

"Tell me."

"Fine. When I was 12 years old, and an idiot no less-"

"You still are one." Hermione but-in with a curt smile. Draco rolled his eyes and continued.

"I decided it would be a smart plan if I drank a potion my father had in his study. The back read 'Massage Potion'. I continued reading and found out that the potion gives the drinker the lifelong power over women whenever he rubs their back. Meaning that for the rest of my life if I touch a woman she will fall under my spell and lust after me for approximately 24 hours. That isn't throwing in the factors of weakness or pre-contact lust or anything like that. So yeah, I'm screwed." He looked over to Hermione who once again burst into laughter.

"Granger!" He whined slightly. "Its true! God, I can't believe you don't believe me! Would I lie about something like this?"

"Yes you would. Thats why its so funny." She laughed out loud again and finally looked at him. "You're so full of yourself."

"I am NOT full of myself, its true. God, I can't believe you. You're awful."

"Draco, if its true then prove it to me." She moved back on the bed and leaned her back on the wall.

"No, I don't want you lusting after me, its bad enough I have to have the Loon, but you too? No way." He sat down in the bed next to her with a sigh.

"Come on." No response. "Fine." Hermione stood up and picked up a piece of paper and a quill and began to scribble something on the parchment. After a few minutes time she handed it to him.

_I, Hermione Granger, give Draco Malfoy the permission to use whatever means possible (excluding murder) to get me off of him if I ever fall into lust with him. He may hex, claw, punch, kick, scream or stun. I grant him the right to lock me up in a cage if I get too out of hand and I promise that once out of the lust spell I will not be angry with him because I got myself into the situation. I also agree that Draco will not get punished for his actions or will be responsible for any consequences, mine (Hermione Granger's) or his (Draco Malfoy's). I shall take full responsibility for either of our actions for the next 24 hours. _

_Hermione Granger_

"Did I leave anything out?"

"Witnesses?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, as much as I'd LOVE to hex you into next Tuesday, I don't want you screaming at me because no one believes this little note."

"Fine." She looked around warily. "Hmm..." Hermione got up again and searched the floor for what she was looking for. Giving up with a sigh she left the room. Draco watched the door she'd left for a while, and then followed, wondering what the hell she was doing. Walking down the stairs he watched her run around the living room.

"Granger...?" He raised an eyebrow as Hermione threw whatever was in her way behind her.

"I'm looking for my thing to call Ginny." Hermione chucked a book over her shoulder as it narrowly missed Draco's head.

"HEY!" He ducked again. "And don't call Ginny."

"Do you have someone better?" She asked coldly, turning.

"I could call Pansy." He smirked as a book flew threw through the air and hit him in the chest.

"Don't even joke. God, if she ever found out. The little, or should I say massive, bitch." Hermione returned to her search as Draco looked shocked.

"Granger, I didn't know you had it in you to swear." He smirked evilly again as she rolled her eyes.

"F you Malfoy."

After a few minutes of searching Hermione gave up and just decided to get Ginny from the dorm room. It was 8 o'clock when she left, (as Draco checked his watch to see how much time he had left away from the Loon, because after tonight, there wouldn't be much of that time left) and she returned 10 minutes later, dragging Ginny and Parvati behind her.

"God, Hermione, what are you doing?" Parvati asked in a high pitched tone. Draco cringed. He hated Parvati. Mostly because she was insanely jealous of Pansy, and she had a very large crush on him. She had once tried to snog him in a closet, only to find that he had an incredible knack for getting out of terrible situations. He hated her also for the fact that she hated Pansy and Draco wanted nothing to do with Pansy. Both of them were disgusting whores.

"Oh!" She squealed excitedly upon seeing Draco. "Why hullo." Parvati waved her long bony fingers at him as he rolled his eyes and sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"Can we get this over with? All they have to do is sign the stupid piece of paper and we're on our way." He tried not to look at, or chose not to see the seductive looks Parvati was giving him. It took a lot for him to hold back a huge wave of laughter.

"Okay. All you two need to do is sign this dumb sheet of paper and then go on your way." Hermione smiled and handed the parchment to them. To Draco's utter surprise both of them signed it, no questions asked. Ginny did laugh slightly when she saw it, but signed it none-the-less. And then both of them left, once again, no questions asked.

Once the two were gone Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How much did you pay them?" He asked as Hermione stared shocked.

"Why, Malfoy, why do you think so low of me?" Her tone didn't even sound like she was making an effort to tell the truth.

He watched her for a second with a smirk plastered across his face.

"2 galleons each." Hermione sighed as she set the paper down and plopped down on the couch. "Alright, can we get this stupid thing over with already?"

"Why, so you can lust after me sooner?" Draco questioned, sitting on the couch next to her.

"No, so I can say I told you so sooner." She smiled briefly and turned to face the wall.

"Okay, before we start I have to ask you some serious questions." Hermione nodded. "Do you lust after me?"

Granger turned around quickly and shot him a death stare.

"What do you think?" She snapped.

"Granger. Tell the truth. If you don't, then this whole thing will turn out even worse than its going to." Draco smirked evilly.

"No."

"Granger..."

"I do not lust after you!"

"Would you like me to get some truth serum from Professor Snape? I'm sure if you took it you'd tell me the truth. Hell, maybe even more than the truth."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh... I would."

"Fine. A little." Hermione shifted to face the wall extremely embarrassed. Her ears were bright red as she played with the hem of her skirt.

"It's okay. Most girls do." The words rolled off his tongue as though he'd said them a thousand times before.

"Shut up. Just keep going. And you can't tell anyone what I just told you." Silence from Malfoy as Hermione sighed heavily.

"Alright. Next question. Is your weakness, or one of your weaknesses a massage?" Hermione shook her head too embarrassed to look at him. "Are you a weak person?"

"Hell no."

"Will you begin to drool and look like a moron once I begin?"

"Malfoy!"

"Okay, okay. I'll take that as a no. Have you ever gotten a massage?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

"Ron."

"Was it with his mouth?"

"Malfoy!"

"Answer my question."

Hermione sighed. "Yes."

"Where?"

"I am not telling you!"

"Was it on your 'gina?"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Alright... alright. No need to get worked up over it. Gosh." He laughed slightly, having fun with his little game. "Are you a virgin?"

"What the hell does this have to do with a massage!"

"Just answer the question."

"NO I WILL NOT ANSWER!"

"Granger!"

"NO!"

"Come on. I need to know."

"Why?"

"Its important."

"Is not."

"Is too."

She turned around and stared him coldly in the eyes, digging deep into his soul. It was his move to stare at someone's soul and he didn't like Hermione doing it one bit. Breaking eye contact he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!" He stuck his tongue out and she turned around in a huff. "Hmm... how many people have you kissed?"

"Four."

"Who!"

"Harry, Ron, Viktor, and Neville."

"NEVILLE?"

"He kissed me and it was gross. I never want to do it again. He tried tongue and hands moving everywhere, he tired to-"

"Okay, Granger, shut up. I don't need to know anymore. Gross." Draco cringed slightly, but decided to pry into Hermione's love life farther. "Have you ever snogged a girl?"

"Malfoy, I just told you that I'd only kissed four people and I named them, and none of them were women, so that would be a no. You moron."

"Fine then. Gosh. Hmm... When did you date Harry?"

"Beginning of sixth year. He was rather angsty and I wanted to cheer him up. So he asked me out and we dated for a month and a half."

"Interesting. I didn't think you two would ever date, you're such good friends. Oh well."

"Yes, we dated end of story."

"Have you ever given head."

"MALFOY!"

"No then. Have you gone farther than a snog?"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"No again. What's your weirdest sexual fantasy?"

"MALFOY!"

"I need to know! You may try and act it out with me once you have that lust and I need to know what it's going to be, you know in order to be prepared."

"I don't have one."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Truth serum-?"

"Rough sex."

"Really?" Draco asked, rather intrigued.

"Yes."

"What do you mean by rough sex?"

Hermione chose her words carefully. Speaking as few as possible.

"Anger, such as a fight, then sex."

"You make it seem so passionless." Hermione stayed silent. "Favorite position?"

"MALFOY!"

"Flavored condoms?"

"MALFOY!"

"One finger or two?"

"TWO!" She gasped quickly, and covered her mouth. Turning around she looked at Draco as though he hadn't heard her. Her eyes were huge and shocked by her own voice. He raised an eyebrow as his jaw fell open slightly.

"I... I... mean... I've never."

"Granger..." He smiled a small grin as she stared at him horrified. "Who?"

"I'm not telling you." She turned around and folded her arms over he chest.

"Come on, Granger. You've already told me enough about your sex life."

"No."

Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and began moving them in small circular patterns.

"Come now Granger, theres nothing more you can keep from me."

"I'm not telling you." Her tone was less tense though and he could feel her start to weaken. He knew this one wasn't going to be good.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." He still heard the edge.

"Granger, who did it?"

"I..." She sighed heavily, as though a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered. "Ron and Viktor."

"Both?"

"Yes." She was whispering now, unable to let the truth stay in.

"How the hell did you pull that off?"

"Viktor was slightly more... advanced than one would think. And Ron—oh, God, that feels good—he's not as good at it. In fact, he sucks."

"Well, all you have to do is show him how."

"I tried—oh!—he still doesn't know what he's doing. Oh God, Draco that feels incredible."

"I know."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"I forgot to tell you something about my sexual fantasy."

"Yes?"

"The rough sex was with you."

"You mean, you've had sexual fantasies about me?"

"Oh God! YES!"

"Granger, stop with the orgasm."

"I'm not orgasming—OH!"

"Right. Since your under my spell... Are you a virgin?"

"Malfoy."

"That would be my name."

"I'm not telling you."

"Granger... Are you a virgin?"

"... Yes."

"Thought so. Now, was that so hard?"

"Ron tried over the summer but since he was so terrible at everything else I thought he'd be just awful at sex."

"And Viktor?"

"He tried too—oh my god!—but I didn't want to. I was only 15."

"Your right. Much too young to lose it."

Draco moved his hands to her back, making two small fists and digging them in periodically, making the conversation fun.

"How far have you gone with Ron?"

"Well as you—OW!—know we did fingering. He also did groping and—oh...—he attempted eating out but that was terrible, and disastrous."

"Viktor..."

"Everything except sex. Fingering, head, eating—oh!—out, licking, snogging, kissing just—oh my lord—about every part of each other! OH! Oh... oh god yes! Right there! O GOD YES! OH!"

Draco took his hands off her back before she completely orgasmed. He didn't want to have her jump on him, since he would have to deal with that for the next 24 hours.

"Oh god Draco, that was incredible."

-

After Draco had finished with Hermione he had quickly left the room and went to the library to keep himself far away. Even though he knew that was a bad idea because he knew the longer he stayed away from Hermione, the more she would lust after him. When he arrived though, the conversation he heard wasn't what he needed.

"I'm not doing it."Luna's voice was heard as Draco darted behind a bookshelf to hear.

"Yes you are." Ginny responded harshly, as though the topic weren't debatable.

"No, actually, I'm not."

"Yes you are, Luna! If you don't you know the consequences-"

"And I don't care about the consequences, damn it! Ginny, you make me do this, and he touches me... I die!" Luna shouted as the librarian shot her an evil look. "Ginny," Luna shouted again, but this time in a whisper, "I refuse."

"You refuse and he falls madly in love with you anyway." Draco snorted loudly as the two became silent. Shrugging it off, Ginny spoke again.

"You know you don't want him falling madly in love with you-"

"And I don't want to fall madly in love with him. Damn it, Ginny, I hate him, despise him, loathe him, HATE HIM! He is the foulest thing I have ever met, and if I fall in love with him, or lust after him, I might as well throw myself off a cliff. Ginny, I won't do it."

"If you don't, then I will have to go on with my threat. If he doesn't touch you tonight, you'll be a dead sexy-"

"Ginny, please don't give me this ultimatum! I cannot stand him and if he gives me a massage there is no going back. I won't be able to hold back-"

"Then let go!"

"NO!"

"Why not?" Ginny shouted as the librarian threatened to kick her out.

"Did you not just hear me! I hate Draco Malfoy! I don't want to let go and end up wanting him, if that happens, its over. Everything... my life, my future, it all goes downhill."

"But why? Why can't you fall in love with him? Why can't you two date, and be a couple, you can finally get laid Luna!" Ginny smiled brightly as Draco held back the urge to vomit.

"Ginny! Don't talk about that, please." The Loon suddenly got very quiet and put a book in front of her face, hiding it from her best friend.

"Loon... what's wrong? You've never had a problem talking about sex before. Even when you dated Collin you didn't have a problem with it. I told you about a million times that you were going to do it, and every time you agreed. Whats wrong?" Ginny's voice was caring and soothing, but Draco still couldn't help cringing in pain from the thoughts Ginny had just unknowingly put into his head.

"Nothings wrong. I just don't think... I don't want to talk about it." Luna stood up from the table as Draco tried to move out of her vision, but he couldn't in time. As he was darting behind a shelf he stopped dead at the sound of her voice.

"How long have you been here?" She was quite collected now and spoke to him calmly.

"Just arrived. Came to pick up-" He grabbed a random book off the shelf a read the title, "-Buttocks Creams For the Average Wizard."

Ginny raised and eyebrow and giggled slightly, but Luna did not react.

"And what, praytell, would you be doing with that?" Luna asked.

"I'm just picking it up for Hermione. Got a raging case of the runs and awful ass hemorrhoids."

Ginny was laughing so hard that she was finally kicked out.

"We should get to detention." Luna stated coolly and headed toward the DAFA classroom.

X So you should all be happy I put more up, AND told you what the big secret was. How will it play out...? I don't even know! If you've got suggestions or something you want me to say, tell me, b/c I'll sure all hell do it. : D

YAY BADGER!

REVIEW!

Emily


	7. Number 4 and Declining

Sorry this took so long guys. I'm a loser. Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

When she arrived, she found Professor Dead Sexy sitting in the most provocative position he could have. With his legs crossed at the desk. He looked so powerful, and tantalizing.

"Good evening, Professor." Luna smiled, trying not to drool. She couldn't help staring and Draco couldn't help laughing.

"Finish up before-hand? I don't want to walk in on anything I'll regret." Professor Reynolds smiled, making reference to his previous conversation with Luna. Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh Professor, I was only joking. I'm saving myself for you..." She looked at him seductively.

"Luna..." Professor Reynolds spoke in an embarrassed tone.

"Yes, lover...?"

"Could you please take your hand off my upper thigh..." His eyebrows were raised so high they looked as though they were part of his hair. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Certainly." Luna removed her hand, but only after she inched it up slightly higher.

"Right then..." Professor Reynolds tried to collect himself. "I have... things to do..." He was still extremely disoriented, "just... alphabetize the... desks..." He left in quite a hurry, mumbling something about a cold shower, and his previous job.

"You sicken me." Draco drawled, sitting on a desk.

"Thanks." Luna sat next to him, much too close for comfort. Draco moved in the opposite direction on the desk to get away from her. Luna did the same, but moving even closer than before. Draco moved again, and she followed. He moved again, and again, she followed. Draco moved once more and fell off the desk, he was sprawled on the floor.

"You should really think about getting new socks." Luna was back to her randomness. She jumped off the desk and went to the front of the room. Draco stayed lying on the floor, willing time to move faster, it didn't. A few long minutes later he sat up to see Luna examining a desk. He stared wondering what she was doing. He watched her look underneath it and then shortly after wrap her arms around in a weak attempt to lift it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, getting up quickly from the floor. She began to actually get the large table off the ground only to drop it with a bang a few seconds later.

"What was that?" He shouted, staring at her like she were psychotic.

"Alphabetizing the desks, number four. Why do you ask?" She wrapped her arms around the large object again. Draco pulled her away, not wanting to have a teacher come up and wonder what the banging was.

"Are you an idiot? When he said alphabetize the desk, he didn't mean-"

"Physically. Oh, I get it. He wanted us to use magic." She pulled out Draco's wand A/N: no not that way... and began waving it around in the air as though it were a sword.

"Loon, what do you think-"

"Shhh... quiet. This is a very intense spell." Luna closed her eyes and began humming, more like making random noises, but it had the effect of a crazy person. Draco watched in disgust and intrigue, wondering why he had ever met her.

"_Deskos alphaness_!" Nothing happened.

"Nice spell." Draco told her sarcastically.

"Oh, like you could do any better, number three." She snapped back, dancing around the desk like she were a fairy.

"I can't... because its not possible to ALPHABETIZE A DESK!"

"Your right, you need more than one." She smiled and continued dancing and humming.

"No... you can't-... never mind." Draco closed his eyes and suddenly remembered what he had to do that night. Did Luna really want that? How could he find out, without hurting her feelings? He laughed out loud, why did he care if he hurt her feelings?

"Loon, do you really want a massage." Luna stopped dead in her tracks. Draco suddenly realized he had plucked the right string. He smiled maliciously.

Luna's heart stopped as well as her skipping. Was he really asking her upfront about it? Should she tell him the truth? How much was she giving away by her present action?

Silence ensued for a while as Luna stared at Draco, suddenly unaware of her out of character actions. Draco grinned in only a way he could.

"Do you want to give me one, number three?" The only way out of a situation, ask the same questions they ask you.

"Only if you want one, so do you?" Apparently Draco knew how to play this game. The ball was in his court for once, and he had the upper hand. His sudden urge of ecstasy kicked in and took complete control. He knew with this he could set her off.

"Only if you want to give it, number two."

"Why are you calling me numbers? And why are they slowly declining?"

"If Professor Reynolds is a perfect ten, then thats you in comparison. Actually, you should be negative one million two hundred and seventy four thousand five hundred and six, but thats to hard to say, so number two works. And you're becoming less and less desirable." She was happy for the change of subject.

"Wait.. I'm desirable?" He raised an eyebrow, hoping to anger her.

"No..." She grinned and skipped around the desk.

"Well, Loon, if you're not going to make a decision about your payment for your extreme charity this morning, I'll just give you what you want." Draco advanced on her, his veins surging with the animal instinct for his ecstasy.

"Oo, really! 'Cause I'd love a puppy." Draco could see the worry in her eyes and detect the unstableness of her voice as he approached. Luna was saved by a ringing in her pocket. Sighing relief and thanking timing she excused herself and retreated to a corner to converse with Ginny on her mirror.

"How's it going?" Ginny asked hinting at the massage.

"Thanks to you, the intensity was cancelled. I cannot believe you, he flat out asked if I wanted it, and I didn't even tell him the truth."

"That means you like him." Ginny had a look of excitement in her eyes. "I'm so angry I interrupted though."

"I hope you know I'm not doing it. Even being in the same room with him, thinking about the massage is starting to set the potion off." Luna tried to collect herself, but found it impossible. The potion made all of her normal morals disappear.

"Remind me of the potion again, I just want to know the exact details, so I know how deep you're in." She smiled, her eyes darted behind Luna's head for a fraction of a second.

Luna sighed. "When I was 12 years old, I went in back of the house with a boy, and kissed him, once. My father found out, got angered and made me drink this horrid tasting potion. He told me later that it was Lust Massage Potion. For the rest of my life if a man touched me, I would become extremely infatuated with him, and lust after him for 24 full hours. His goal of me drinking it was to scare me into staying away from guys. It worked, I won't let anyone of a male gender touch me, for fear of an attraction to him."

"Really?" Luna jumped to realize that Draco stood behind her and had apparently heard the entire conversation.

"No..." What a horrid lie that was. Luna wasn't herself, her morals and beliefs were entirely out of whack and she actually began to see Draco in a new light. The scent of him, a mix of strength, intelligence and conniving intoxicated her, his lips looked so delicious and it didn't help she had pinned herself in the corner.

"You really drank a potion that would make you lust after me if I gave you a massage. Wow, I'm shocked, and I thought Ginny came up with the massage idea." Draco still stood five feet away from Luna, but she felt his force keeping her planted in the corner. She couldn't understand why her feet wouldn't move.

"I didn't come up with the idea, that was entirely Ginny's grand scheme."

"You're right, it was mine." Ginny's voice could be heard from the mirror in Luna's hand. She dropped it to the floor and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Now, we're entirely alone." He advanced a foot and Luna tried her hardest to gain control.

"Don't you step any closer." Her response was weak and didn't sound much like a threat.

Draco felt like bugging Luna, and he was extremely hungry for her anger, so he decided to play a game. He stepped forward five centimeters.

"I mean it!" Well, if she did she certainly didn't sound it.

Draco stepped back a foot.

"Thank you..." She sighed and put her head in her hands. Draco took this opportunity to walk forward enough so that he was only a foot and a half away from the Loon.

"AH!" Luna looked up to see Draco looming over her, dangerously close. She jumped up and hit her head on the wall behind her. "OW!" She held the back of her head. Draco stepped back three feet.

Luna finally looked up. "Stay the HELL away from me!" He smiled, looking as though he didn't know what he was doing wrong. He was extremely excited, for Luna was insanely upset. She finally found her footing walked out of the corner. An idea came to her. She grabbed his shoulders and directed him to the corner where she was previously stationed.

"Now, you stay in this corner." Draco reached a hand out and attempted to touch her. "Ah, nice try you little twit." She pulled away and walked to the corner in the opposite side of the room. "And I stay in this corner."

"For how long?"

"Until fate gets my message and you spontaneously combust." She slid down the wall on her corner of the room. Draco didn't like being so far away from her, he couldn't feel her anger, so he walked toward her.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"But, you're in MY corner..." Draco looking shyly at her like a third grader. Luna stood.

"Oh, no you don't! This is my corner, and I am the queen of confusion, so don't you dare try to confuse me." Luna's eyes were cold and full of anger. Draco smiled.

"I thought today was opposite day..." As he spoke he advanced slowly as to keep her unaware of his movement.

"It's not. And take twelve steps back..." Draco began to take twelve steps forward.

"IT'S NOT OPPOSITE DAY!" He ignored her and began jumping on the tiles of the room like he was crossing a creek.

"Come on Loon, this is fun!" A jump forward more and Draco was only four feet away.

"Draco Malfoy, stop where you are or I'll..." Her sentence dropped off and her senses kicked out as Draco advanced to three feet.

"You'll what...?" Two feet.

"I'll..."

"Yes..." A foot away and Draco placed his hand on the wall behind Luna.

Luna looked up into his deep gray eyes and lost all concentration. She couldn't speak, react or move. Her mind was a swimming mess of nothing, the only thought in her head was to keep her eyes locked on him. He was the epitome of everything she needed and lusted. Her breathing was short and quick as she sank farther into the corner, beckoning him to follow. He did, and he pressed his body against hers. Luna was pinned entirely in the corner staring deeply into his eyes never losing contact. She could feel his breathing, smooth, deep and strong, and hers, rough and shallow. She inhaled his scent, momentarily closed her eyes and took in a low deep breath. With her eyes closed she could feel everything; the pressure of his body upon hers, his hot breath grazing her cheek, the cold stone corner that resisted his advancing pressure.

Luna kept her eyes closed and felt his the back of his hand slide down her cheek and neck until it reached her shoulder. He twisted his hand around her neck and down her lower back his hand continued to fall, it stopped right at her tailbone and the other hand was soon to follow. She felt two fists dig into her back which caused her to press up against him with a sudden intake of breath. He pressed his fists harder and began making circular movements with them. His hands flattened out and his fingers continued the circular motions gradually making the circles larger. He dug his fingers into her back again and she lifted up slightly, breathing quickly, pressing with all of her strength. He dug harder and her hands flattened to the surrounding walls. She pushed off the wall, a tiny pain erupting in her lower back. He still wasn't satisfied and pressed his body closer to her, pinning his arms between her back and the wall. He moved his hands up higher, creating a circular motion, continuing to massage her back.

She could feel his hot breath closer to her ear, and felt it with each enunciation of his next words.

"Good... luck..." He exhaled heavily, "over... the next 24 hours..."

Luna opened her eyes only to be dropped to the cold floor with a thud. Draco was already leaving the room. Turning at the door he spoke.

"Was that a massage or what?"


	8. Roomie in Hand Cuffs

Hey! Talk about random. According to I haven't updated this story since June of last year. That's a freakin' LONG time. I've been steadily working on this chapter since then, but it's a little all over the place.

This chapter goes out to all the crazy fans that added me to their watch list, their favorite list, or simply commented. You truly made me write at least one more sentence. You all seriously are incredible. If I could give each one of you a hug, I would.

The idea in this chapter is morphed from a story by RootBeerFloat (who was kicked off about a year ago, but I think is back with a new username…. Rootbeerfloatreturns, maybe?), and so the idea was hers. So that I don't ruin the ending of this chapter, I'll tell you what it was at the end.

But enough rambling from me, I'm sure you'd all love to get to the good stuff, the actual story.

So here it is, chapter 8 of Matchbox.

Emily Malfoy

Chapter 8:

Luna sat on the cold classroom floor, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Did I just-" she started, then leaned her head on the wall behind her. "Did he just-" she tried again to no avail. "He… I just-… WHAT?!" Luna placed her head flat on the cold floor in front of her. If she could just sit, and calm down for a while, then perhaps she could better grasp the situation at hand. She could perchance understand why Draco had just-

Suddenly the door of the classroom opened, and Professor Reynolds entered, looking clean and showered.

"Oh, Luna." He smiled politely, and walked over to her. "What happened to the detention?"

"Well," she began, still from the floor, "if you must know," she attempted to raise herself off of the ground, but her head started to spin. She tried again.

"If you must know, Professor, Draco gave me…" She stopped suddenly, and looked at her Professor quizzically.

"Professor? Why is there a popsicle laughing at me in the corner? And when did you buy a unicycle?" And then, everything went black.

-

If it weren't for the late hour, Draco would have been rolling on the floor with laughter. That was, by far, his most prominent and rewarding triumph. He had officially set the Loon off, and now, she was under his spell. She would, for the next 24 straight hours, follow him, obsess over him—lust for him. And he would take advantage; with recordings, and charms and embarrassment at it's finest. When he saw her again, it was going to be incredible.

As Draco pondered the wonderful world of revenge, pranking and confusion, the one thing he truly should have been thinking about dropped from his mind. Hermione, who was supposed to be in the common room, was still lusting after him, and would continue to do so, for the same amount of time as Luna.

How shocked Draco truly was when he was blitzed in the middle of the deserted hallway and pressed up against the wall, by a strong force.

"What the-" was all he could manage before his mouth was devoured by hers. She pressed her face into his, sucking painfully, and bruising his lips. Her tongue pushed roughly into his mouth, and her breathing was heavy. Hands were roaming where they shouldn't have been, and Draco felt oddly violated. He finally caught his breath, and his footing, and shoved her off with all of his strength.

"What the hell, Hermione!?" He shouted, wiping off the side of his mouth. Her taste still lingered and he couldn't help but grimace. He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. Her lips were bright red, her hair a disheveled mess, as though she had just spent the last 4 hours looking for him.

"Oh, lover!" She shouted at him, running back. Draco was ready this time, and quickly ducked below her outstretched arms. "Don't deny our love!" She cried, following him down the hallway.

Draco had run from women before, but never like this. He had broken hearts, and bruised egos, and had even hit a woman or two, but this was different. This was psychotic over-achiever needs to get what she wants. With Hermione's headstrong personality, and perfectionist nature, Draco was in for it.

Yet, the unexpected happened to him, for the umpteenth time that day. His head suddenly pounded insanely, and he couldn't run anymore.

Apparently Hermione didn't notice that he had stopped, and sacked him once more. They landed on the floor with a painful thud, and Hermione giggled like a first year.

"Oh, Draco," she smiled, and stroked his hair. "This is a perfect place for you to take me!" She giggled once again.

"I-" he tried suddenly, to no avail. "You-"

"Draco!?" Hermione shouted in his ear, making his head pound even more. "Draco, baby, what's wrong? DRACO!?"

And then, it all went black.

-

Draco was the first to wake. And it wasn't pleasant. He had a pounding headache, blurred vision and found himself handcuffed to his bed. Once again—not quite what he had expected.

"What the hell?" He mumbled roughly, running his free hand through his hair.

"Language, Malfoy." It was Dumbledore, warning him again about his dirty mouth.

"Sorry, Professor," Draco sighed heavily, putting his head back onto the pillow. "What happened?" He asked, closing his eyes to the light around him.

"Well, that's exactly what I would like to know. Ms. Granger ran like the castle was on fire in order to get help for you, something largely out of character for her, and Professor Reynolds arrived only minutes before to bring Luna to the infirmary."

For the first time Draco looked over and realized Luna was right next to him. He noticed her hand cuffed to the bed as well.

"So, what's with the handcuff's, Professor Kinky?" Draco asked with a sly drawl, brandishing his cuffed arm.

Dumbledore ignored his comment and responded, "You'll know soon enough, Mr. Malfoy. Luna is just beginning to stir."

Luna's eyes fluttered slightly, as she grabbed her forehead. The room around her was still spinning, and when everything came into focus, it wasn't quite what she had expected. Her left hand was hand cuffed to the bed she was asleep in. There was a slight scratching on the large infirmary doors outside, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Reynolds loomed over her, looking ready to pounce. Adding to the fun Draco sat in the bed next to her, giving her the look she was feeling: _what the hell is going on?_

Luna was quicker on the uptake.

"Get away from me." She said in a small voice, pointing at Draco. His eyes widened in shock.

"What was that, Luna?" Asked Professor Reynolds in a fathering tone.

"Get him away from me!" She was shouting now. Luna's mind had suddenly reverted to the detention she had just served, and it all came flooding back. The massage was the reason she was here. Draco's damn potion, his idiotic plan, his lust, his stupid personality in general. He was the reason that she was chained there, and she was going to let the whole castle know.

"Luna, please calm down-" began Dumbledore, but she wouldn't listen.

"No!" She cried, never breaking eye contact with Draco. "He's the reason we're here! It's all his fault. The explanation behind this grand scheme, Professors, is that of Draco Malfoy. Ask him why we're here, why don't you? Ask him why his damn penis can't-"

"Luna, that's enough." Dumbledore stated calmly, finally cutting off Luna's insane ranting. Stopping for a few seconds she suddenly realized what was going on. Draco was doing it again. Making her go crazy for his own gain. Draco regained his smirk, and maintained eye contact. The more connected he stayed, the stronger his ecstasy was.

"Mr. Malfoy, what has happened here?" Dumbledore turned to Draco with a fleeting look of annoyance. Or, perhaps, it was only a trick of the light.

For a fraction of a second, while Luna and Draco stared hard at each other, it seemed as though Draco would tell Dumbledore what truly happened. He would tell both the teachers standing over the students what really was involved in the past three hours. He would state he was a conniving jackass who thought only with his lust and addiction. He would explain everything about the potions, everything about the war they've had, everything about his constant annoyingness.

Alas, Draco isn't a good guy.

Finally breaking eye contact he turned to Dumbledore with a polite smile and replied, "I haven't the slightest idea, Professor."

Luna could have cried. And that's what she did.

"WHAT!?" She screamed, attempting to crawl out of her bed and strangle Draco. Professor Reynolds put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Luna, please calm down." Dumbledore asked kindly, sitting on the edge of her bed. She stopped suddenly and looked at the headmaster.

"That's better." He smiled once again. "Now, tell me your side of the story."

"Well," Luna began quietly, not looking at Draco. "It all has to do with a potion. . ." It took Luna about 15 minutes to explain her whole side of the story, with everything she could think of, every detail, even the horror of telling the massage story. The whole time her eyes remained locked with either Dumbledore or Professor Reynolds, and she completely ignored Draco. When she was finished, Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Hmm . . ." Was all that he said. He turned and motioned for Professor Reynolds to follow him to a corner of the infirmary. They began to talk in hushed voices, whispering and motioning with their hands, constantly looking over at the two.

Luna tried her hardest to hear them.

"You do know that you won't catch a word they're saying—"

"Shut up." Luna stated plainly, still looking at the professors, attempting to read their lips.

"My theory on what they're saying? I think they're discussing what to do with you. They think you've gone crazy, and they can't very well keep a crazy girl locked up in a school with a whole bunch of sane kids, now can they? No, they can't. Right now I bet they're trying to figure out which ward in St. Mungo's to put you in. I think the long-term ward would be best, honestly, it'll do you the most good. You need it. Feeding them that whole story about the potions and the massage. Where did you come up with all that nonsense? Seriously though, Loon, you should really take their advice, check yourself into St. Mungo's. It'll do you good, a nice vacation."

Luna knew what he was doing. He was trying to get a rise out of her. But she was getting better at this game, and if she was going to be stuck near Draco Malfoy for a while, for she had a feeling she knew what Professor Dumbledore was planning, then she needed to know how to play his game. She needed to understand her place, and her amount of control. She always needed the upper hand.

Finally, the two professors turned and approached the bed.

Draco sat in his bed, fingers crossed, repeating the phrase "St. Mungo's" over and over again.

Dumbledore was the first to speak, standing at the foot of Luna's bed.

"Luna, I want you to know. . . " He waited a few seconds as Draco continued to whisper. "We believe you."

"YES!" Luna shouted, quickly, throwing a fist in the air. "In your face, Draco Malfoy!"

"However—" Dumbledore interjected, "believing you causes a bit of a problem."

"Problem, Professor?" Draco asked, sitting up slightly, looking worried.

Luna had been afraid of this. She quickly hoped that she was wrong.

"It appears, after a short discussion with Professor Reynolds, and an upcoming confirmation by Professor Snape, that your two potions were never supposed to mix."

_Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Please don't say what I think you're going to say._

"This leaves us with our little, surprisingly ironic, dilemma." A hint of a smile passed through the Headmaster's eyes, but was gone quickly. "Once the two bases of the potions are mixed, turtle dove feather and dragon scale, it creates an unbelievably strong attraction charm."

"Well I certainly don't feel anything—" Draco began idiotically, but was cut off quickly.

"Not _that_ kind of attraction, Mr. Malfoy." Luna chuckled slightly as she saw Draco's cheeks tinge crimson. "It's a physical attraction. One that means that your two bodies need to be near one another. It's a magnetism sort of charm. The two potion bases, now that they have met, cannot be separated, or we'll have a repeat of what happened earlier: hallucination and fainting spells."

"Wait," Draco began again, looking over at Luna, warily. "Does this mean that I'm going to be stuck with the Loon forever?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Malfoy, not forever. Just about four months until the charm wears off." Professor Reynolds responded, looking much more amused than he should in a situation like this.

"Four months!"

"Or however long it takes Professor Snape to come up with an antidote."

Draco sat on his bed, gaping at the two adults in front of him. Luna simply smiled, taking in the stupidity of his nature. He was classically dumbfounded. He couldn't even speak.

"Now, what we need to do is make arrangements for your accommodations. I'm sure Hermione would be willing to let Luna stay with you for the time being. The largest distance you can be apart depends entirely on your moods, so some nights she'll be fine in Hermione's room, other times you might need to be closer. This whole situation entirely depends on you two." Dumbledore spoke to both of them, taking care to emphasize the importance of everything.

"You mean, she's moving in?" Draco asked coarsely, still looking entirely helpless. His eyes were wide, and he looked ready to cry.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. We'll also rearrange your schedules to work better, and plan everything, to make this the most painless situation possible. You won't even notice it." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh, and one more thing." Professor Reynolds began, smiling at the both of them. "There is another layer we can add to the potion, so that the fainting can be avoided. Once you reach your maximum distance, before you faint, you'll feel like you've met an imaginary brick wall. The only side effect is that it may make the distance a few feet smaller at times."

"No." Draco stated plainly, looking at the professor in front of him. "I won't do it."

"Well, that's where I come in." Professor Dumbledore spoke. "I can't exactly have the two of you fainting all over the place. Madaam Pomfrey will be ready to wring my neck. No, Draco, due to the medical aspects of this case, I am going to require that you take the potion. Oh, and Luna can move in tonight. The sooner the better, I think. I'll just go talk to Ms. Granger, who's right outside the door." And with that the two professors left toward the infirmary door.

Draco placed his head into his hand, ready to cry. How did something that was supposed to be perfect, go terribly, terribly wrong? How was he supposed to live with Luna for four months? He looked over at his new attachment, and he realized she was smirking at him from across her bed. It was _his_ trademark smirk.

"Hey, roomie."

X So there you go.

The idea from rootbeerfloat comes from her Draco/Hermione fic called I Didn't Know You Cared. If you have the time, sit down and read it, it's awesome. The plot line part that I have borrowed is the attachment thing. Their stuck together, so they have to live with one another. Hers is probably done much better than mine, but it was originally her idea.

Thanks again for reading guys. You rock, and I love you all! Comment, keep me going!

Emily


End file.
